


At the Source.

by Shadow_Overlord



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Overlord/pseuds/Shadow_Overlord
Summary: The Thin Man realizes that the best way to break the loop once and for all, is to take out the source of it completely.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	At the Source.

"Look. At. Me." The raincoat clad girl did not budge. Defiant to the end, as always.  
"LOOK AT ME!" The Thin Man roared, the walls shaking and crumbling as he did so. Six lifted her head slightly, glaring at him from under her hood. "I want you to understand... Understand why you're here..."  
"Hmph!" She huffed, turned her back to him to instead stare at the music box that almost as big as her. He reacted quickly, and the music box exploded into thousands of pieces. Six shot up, screaming as he charged at him. He held up a hand, and she flew threw the air, until his palm gripped her throat, not tightly enough to choke her... Not yet anyway. She screamed, biting his hand hard enough to draw blood as she flailed in his grip. He didn't care. He's waited far too long for this.  
"Look at me." He repeated, wrapping his other hand around her throat. "Look at me Six!" She stopped struggling, her eyebrow raised in confusion and surprise. "Yes, I know your name Six, because I know you!" He slammed her against the wall.  
"...Who?" Ah, a girl of very few words as always.   
"You know me too Six. Though I suppose you wouldn't recognize me without a damned bag over my head. Six was silent for a few moments, before her eyes widened in realization.  
"Mo...no...?"  
"Surprising isn't it? That sweet, kind Mono would be your downfall?"  
"How?" He reared his head back, roaring with laughter.   
"There's the million dollar question! You want to know how this is possible, how there can be two of me? How sweet little Mono could be the Thin Man?" Six nodded subtly. "I'm stuck in a time loop Six. Doomed to be left alone and become the Thin Man over, and over, and over again!" He slammed her against the wall with more force, winding her. "And the cause of this time loop? The reason I'm doomed to become this Thin Man? It's YOU Six. It's always you! I'm doomed to be abandoned by you, left alone to wallow in my dispair alone and have my life destroyed because of YOU!" The room trembled again in his anger as his fingers began to tighten, slowly cutting off her supply of air. "But then, I realized something. I finally figured it out. The only way for me to break the loop, is to remove the cause entirely. He tightened his fingers, relishing in the sound of her choking.  
"Mo...no..."   
"Don't even try to beg!" He snapped, thightening his grip even more. "You've had this coming for a long time Six! I'll finally be able to spare my younger self from this damnable loop!"  
"Mono..."   
"ShutupshutupSHUTUP!" He screamed as he stared into her eyes, the light fading from them quickly.  
"Mono..." She barely managed to get out, shakily laying her hand against his arm, tears brimminginhereyesasshe-  
Six jerked up, coughing as air rushed into her lungs. Thin Man sat in the corner, hands in his face. This was his chance to end it all, why couldn't he do just-  
A small hand laid upon his as he looked up. Six was staring at him, sadness in her eyes.  
"Mono."  
"Why?" Thin Man choked out. "Why did you do this to me? After everything we've been through... I thought we were friends. Why did you damn me to this fate?"  
"I didn't." Two simple words, and yet they were enough to break through. His eyes widened. Six... This Six, had done nothing wrong. Because of his more hands on approach this time around, the Transmission didn't have a chance to corrupt her. It hit him. He didn't need to kill Six to end the loops. In fact, he realized, trying so hard to break the was why he couldn't do just that.   
"...Go."  
"Mono?"   
"Go. Leave this place." She reached over and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could, and he awkwardly returned the hug. After a few moments, she pulled away and left for the door, pausing briefly on the way out.  
"I'm sorry."  
"...So am I." The Thin Man choked out quietly.  
X  
Mono wheezed, his ribs hurting as he stumbled up to the Signal Tower doors. They might be broken, now that he thought about it. The impact from the train car stopping was quite rough. He looked up at the massive tower, hands shakily reaching up to remove his bag-"   
The doors opened with a loud groan, and Mono tensed, only to loosen up at the sight at a familiar yellow figure.  
"Six!" Before he could react, the girl had closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, to his surprise.  
"Wha- why are you apologizing? I'm the one who couldn't protect you from the Thin Man." He looked around worriedly. "Where is he?"  
"Don't worry." She said simply, taking his hand. "Let's go." She gently tugged the confused boy along, not even bothering to stop even as her stomach rumbled loudly. "...We'll be okay... Mono..."


End file.
